infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Vermaak 88
Vermaak 88 inFamous 2 , often referred to as The Ice Gang or The Ice Freaks by several of the citizens at New Marais, is a large South African based private Military company hired by Joseph Bertrand for experimentation, initially for protection. Eventually Vermaak 88 had extended 43 percent of it's operations in the last five years and had become one of the largest private Military contractors in the world due in part to lucrative government contracts with the United States Military during the War in Iraq Biography Becoming Conduits They paid Joseph Bertrand III to become test subjects in his experiments in making Forced Conduits, hoping to use their new powers to utilize on the battlefield and increase their skills. Unknown to the Vermaak soldiers, soon to be test subjects, Bertrand planned to use Vermaak for his own benefits. When Vermaak were tranferred to New Marais, where the experiments where to be held. Bertrand kidnapped Lucy Kuo, and brought out her Conduit abilities through experiments. Bertrand had her strapped into the Power Transfer Device and unlocked her Cryokinesis abilities and transferred into Vermaak 88. The process was successful as all the Vermaak soldiers gained Cyrokinesis powers. Escape However, though gaining Cyrokinesis abilities, they only gained a fraction of Kuo's powers. The Vermaak were then stored in cells, keeping them contained, preventing escape and allowing Bertrand to carry out his true plans for Vermaak. Cole later broke into the facillity used to contain the 88 to free Kuo accidentally deactivating their cells as well. With this Vermaak soldiers broke free from their cyrogenic containtment cells. Vermaak troops escaped in rage and began to engage the Militia standing guard. Subsequently, the Vermaak soldiers scattered across New Marais areas such as St. Charles Cemetery. Though pursued by Militia, Vermaak was able to evade them. Terrorizing New Marais Vermaak soon assembled together and established themselves in Flood Town. As Sebastian Wolfe predicted, Vermaak wore their bodies out trying to sustain the powers they gained, and descended into insanity. However, Vermaak believed Blast Cores make them sane again and began looking for them. They were successful in finding one, but failed to obtain it. Vermaak continued to rampage in Flood Town. Resorting to terrorize and mugging the citizens, taking hostages, and stealing medical and capturing groups of Militia. However, a defecting soldier from the 88 established contact with Cole. The soldier lead Cole to several Blast Shards, thus starting an alliance. Soon Vermaak became prominent in the Gas Works, where they covered most of the district. They began to descend further into insanity as feared and reach higher stages of mutation, a side affect of gaining their powers. When John White, now known as the Beast, was near New Marais, many Vermaak soldiers fought him as he approached the city. Though their attempts to stop him were unsuccessful. Soon the defecting Vermaak troop and Cole rampaged through the warehouses and killed many Vermaak soldiers in the process. Vermaak were able to secure several Blast Shards for themselves, and a Blast Core, however, the Blast Cores and Shards were stolen by Cole and many of their operations were twarted. Conduit Arms Race However, Vermaak were soon ready to become apart of Bertrand's ultimate plan; Vermaaks troops, along with Corrupted, were being held in cryogenic containment and were to be shipped all across the world, sold by Bertrand to wealthy warlords across world, allowing them to use the Forced Conduits in the battlefield. Nations would soon start fighting for control over the Forced Conduits, kick-starting a new arms race in the process. With hunderds of Vermaak soldiers already being loading onto cargo ships on the New Marais habour, Bertrand was ready to have them transported across the world. However, the boat engines were dismantled by Cole, preventing them from being transported across the world. Defeat Still having one Blast Core left in their attempt to become "whole", Vermaak's leader, the General, possessed it, die.]]while remaining heavily guarded. In their final confrontation with Cole, all Vermaak soldiers fought, however, were defeated. The Ice General fled with the Blast Core, but chose his life over it, and dropped. before escaping. Despite their failures against Cole, Vermaak remained active in New Marais, continuing to terrorize certain areas of New Marais. However, after Cole activated the Ray Field Inhibitor, killing everyone on Earth with the Conduit gene, including Forced Conduits. After it was activated, they, like every other Conduit, died immediately: ending Vermaak 88. Continued activity In an alternate timeline, Cole instead sided with the John White and decided to create a world of Conduits instead. With this, Vermaak 88 remained partly active in New Marais, though their eventual fate was uncertain. Weapons *'Assault Rifle:' The assault rifle is a weapon frequently carried by the standard Ice Conduits, the Vermaak soldiers have a good and quick aim, automatic firing mechanism on the weapon can deal a lot of damages to Cole, even with a small squad of soldiers. Ice conduits frequently protect themselves with frost shield when attacking. *'Shotgun': The shotgun is another weapon frequently used by Ice Conduits, their Ice Launch ability allows the soldiers to quickly dash to their foes and execute them with a shotgun blast at close range. A single soldier wielding this weapon can be a great threat to Cole, in addition to large amount of damage it deals, it can easily knock him on his feet. *'Rocket-Propelled Grenade Launcher': The Vermaak soldiers wield this weapon a lot less frequently than the other factions in the series, especially when compared to the Militia. The weapon has a devastating amount of damage if it hits it's target directly, has a large range for splash damage, and can stun Cole or knock him off his feet, leaving him vulnerable for a short period of time. However, Cole can use his Blast ability to redirect the rockets and possibly hit other enemies. *'Grenades': Use by Vermaak, they are thrown at long range and cause standard damage. Ranks The Vermaak 88 consisted of different "ranks" that could be fit in these categories: Ice Conduits (or Ice Soldiers), Heavy Conduits, Crus hers and Titans. *'Standard Vermaak Soldier': The least mutated and the most common form of Vermaak soldiers, light Vermaak troops possess a basic range of Cyrokinesis abilities, such Ice Launch and Frost Shield variants. Light infantry wear long white suits with areas of black/gray padding, black combat boots, gloves, and metal masks. Additionally, standard Vermaak have gas tanks on their backs. Standard Vermaak also use a variety of weapons, such as assault rifles and shotguns. *Ice Heavy: At the second stage in their mutation they are essentially larger versions of light Vermaak soldiers, heavy infantry have the same basic attire, gloves, boots, etc. However, their mask are slighty differ from the light infantry's masks. Heavy Vermaak rely on their Cryokinesis powers more than weapons. Heavy infantry often use variants of Ice Launch, Ice Beam, and Ice Pillar. *'Crusher': Mutated even further, Crushers have the same build as the heavy infantry. However, Crusher's arms and shoulders are formed entirely from ice and Crusher's do not wear metallic masks. Crusher's utilize variants of Ice Launch, Ice Throw and Ionic Freeze. Despite a Crusher's size, they have great speed and often rely on melee attacks in close combat. *'Titan': The last stage of their mutation, Titans are formed entirely from ice and no longer wear Vermaak military attire. Relying entirely on their Cyrokinesis abilities in battle, Titans possess Ionic Freeze, Ice Throw and Ice Beam powers. However, Titans are far slower than the other Vermaak stages and use melee attack. Titans also have the ability to replace their arms if ripped off in battle. At this stage in their development, they have lost what was left of their sanity. Gallery Infantry-type IceSoldier Monster.jpg|Early designs for the basic Vermaak 88 units. IceSoldier Monster2.jpg IceSoldier More.jpg IceSoldier Soldier.jpg VermaakConcept.jpg|Concept art of what would later be the standard Vermaak 88 infantry design. VermaakConcept2.jpg Heavier units VermaakVulcanRaven.jpg|Concept art of the Ice Heavy. VermaakIce.jpg MoreGolems.jpg|Concept art of the Ice Golem (later known as Titan). IceGolem1.jpg Scrapped designs IceElite.jpg|The Ice Elite concept art. IceElite2.jpg|Another variation of the Ice Elite. IceEliteVariant.jpg IceEliteVariant2.jpg Trivia *"Vermaak" roughly translates to "entertainment" in both Afrikaans and Dutch. *Vermaak 88 actually mispronounce their name in-game. *It seems members use cryokinesis in very simple ways such as making ice shields, dashing, and using Ice Launch to escape battle. *The Vermaak 88 shotgun model is based on the Franchi SPAS-12 combat shotgun. *Some of the Vermaak units referred to Cole as the "Prime Conduit". *The Ice Gang is creatable in UGC, but will act hostile towards anybody. *The Vermaak's powers are generally weaker than most Ice Conduits due to the fact that theirs were spread over all of them at once from a single person. *The Vermaak 88 bare a striking similarity to the Hellsing's Last Battalion. Basically being nothing more than weaker copies of the original, for the sole purpose of war. *As Cole got Kuo of the lab she was imprisoned in, the Vermaak would show in the area, only attacking the Militia and using ice launch as long the touch the ground. They completely ignore Cole and Kuo and Cole can't attack them. They will disappear from the area after the mission ends. *They use the exact same assault rifles and rocket launchers as the Militia. *They scream out orders, such as flanking or outnumbering Cole, although they never do it. *The Vermaak are only seen fighting Rebels/Police and Corrupted in Flood Town while they are seen fighitng the Militia in Gas Works. References ﻿ Category:Vermaak 88 Category:Factions Category:InFamous 2 Factions Category:Conduits